Are You a Psychopath?
by gomurola
Summary: ( bts fanfiction . b x b . vkook ) Taehyung menyentuh dagunya, berpikir. Tapi salah satu tangannya beralih ke punggungnya, seperti mencari sesuatu, dan aku curiga. "Karena…" dia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Detik berikutnya, belati muncul dari punggungnya, dan dia menyeringai.


**Are You a Psychopath?**

Rated: T

Genre: Tragedy, Crime

Pair: VKOOK

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin.

Length: Ficlet

 ** _Are You a Psychopath?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Malam itu, Taehyung dan Jimin datang untuk menginap di apartemenku. Jimin itu teman seperjuanganku, walaupun kami berbeda dua tahun. Sementara Taehyung adalah pacarku.

"Hi, Jungkook- _ah_." Taehyung menyapaku begitu dia berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku dengan Jimin di belakangnya—aku jadi penasaran bagaimana caranya dia masuk, dan aku teringat kalau aku pernah memberitahukan _password_ apartemenku ke Taehyung.

Lalu, kami bertiga memakan camilan di kamarku. Di lengkapi dengan beberapa kartu untuk bermain.

Jimin tiba-tiba berbicara, sambil mengunyah keripik kentang. "Hei, kalian tahu"—dia menelan keripik kentangnya—"tadi pagi, aku melihat ada orang yang memotong kepala ayam, dan entah kenapa itu kelihatan menyeramkan buatku, dan juga menjijikan."

"Itu menjijikan," kataku.

"Tidak, ah. Biasa saja." Itu kata Taehyung, dia aneh, bagaimana bisa itu tidak menjijikan untuknya?

Taehyung mengambil satu kaleng soda dan meneguknya, kemudian dia berbicara, "Tidak ada yang beda dari memotong kepala ayam dan memotong kepala manusia—menurutku, biasa saja."

Jimin mendengus, "Bailkah, Tae. Kau tidak punya rasa empati."

Aku mengembuskan napas tanda setuju. "Jimin- _hyung_ benar, Tae- _hyung_ kau tidak punya hati!" sahutku.

Taehyung terkekeh, "Jungkook- _ah_ , aku masih punya hati, tahu. Buktinya—" Taehyung mengecup pipiku, dan aku langsung merona, "—aku bisa suka denganmu."

Aku bisa mendengar Jimin mendengus, detik berikutnya dia melempar kaleng soda kosong ke arah Taehyung. "Jangan pacaran terus, aku ada di sini, bodoh."

Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan karena kaleng itu mengenai keningnya. "Aduh, iya iya maafkan aku." Dia mengusap keningnya, kemudian mengambil satu _marshmallow_ dan melahapnya.

"Oh ya," aku teringat sesuatu. "Aku ada menemukan sesuatu di internet," aku mengambil ponsel pintarku dari atas meja, kemudian mengetikkan beberapa kata di _browser_. "Ini beberapa pertanyaan yang harus kalian jawab, ini tes psikopat."

Jimin dan Taehyung langsung mencari posisi nyaman untuk duduk dan mendengarkanku dengan seksama.

"Pertanyaan pertama," kataku setelah mendapat _website_ yang berisikan pertanyaan itu. " _Ada seorang anak yang berulang tahun, dan dia mendapatkan hadiah berupa sepeda dan bola sepak. Tapi dia tidak menyukainya, kenapa?_ "

Jimin menjawab duluan. "Karena dia perempuan." Jawaban logis.

Kemudian Taehyung. "Karena dia _tidak punya_ kaki." Oh.

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan langsung menatap Taehyung. "Itu jawaban jenis apa—"

Aku memotongnya, sambil nyengir sedikit. "Itu jawaban psikopat, hyung. Jawaban yang Tae-hyung ucapkan tadi." Tanganku mengusap layar ponsel, mencari pertanyaan kedua. "Dengarkan baik-baik, ya," mereka berdua langsung mengangguk, " _Ada dua orang wanita bersaudara, Bertha dan Martha. Suatu hari, Ibu mereka meninggal dan pada hari pemakamannya, Bertha melihat pria yang sangat tampan. Ia langsung jatuh cinta pada sosok itu. Namun ia tak berhasil menemukannya karena tak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Nah, pada suatu hari, Bertha membunuh saudarinya, Martha. Kenapa?_ "

Jimin mengusap dagunya, berpikir. " _Hm_ , mungkin ada cinta segitiga di antara mereka? Atau, dia membenci saudarinya!"

"Itu jawaban logis," kataku, kemudian beralih ke Taehyung. "Kalau jawabanmu, hyung?"

"Dia membunuh Martha, agar dia bisa bertemu dengan pria itu lagi di pemakaman saudarinya."

Ih, kenapa jawaban Taehyung selalu masuk ke jawaban psikopat, sih? Aku jadi merasa tak enak. "Eh, jawaban psikopat lagi, hyung."

"Benarkah?" Taehyung menatapku tak percaya, kemudian nyengir. "Mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan."

Aku melanjutkan pertanyaan ketiga. " _Engkau menginap di lantai sepuluh sebuah hotel. Suatu malam kau melongok dari balkon dan melihat seorang pembunuh menghabisi korbannya. Sang pembunuh tak sengaja melihatmu. Dari atas kau bisa melihat pembunuh itu mendekatkan jarinya ke wajahnya dan membuat gerakan tubuh. Apa yang ia lakukan?_ "

"Menyuruh untuk diam, tentu saja!" Jimin langsung menyahut, dia selalu duluan.

Taehyung terlihat berpikir sebentar, sebelum menjawab dengan jawaban psikopat lagi, aku jadi takut. "Dia sedang menghitung jumlah lantainya agar bisa membunuhmu juga."

Jimin tampaknya mengerti kalau itu jawaban psikopat, jadi dia langsung menjitak kepala Taehyung. "Ish, Tae. Kenapa jawabanmu itu jawaban psikopat semua, sih? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aduh," Taehyung mengusap kepalanya, "itu hanya kebetulan, sungguh. Mungkin juga karena aku sangat pintar~." Jawabnya, percaya diri sekali.

"Pertanyaan terakhir," kataku, perhatian kedua orang itu kembali tertuju padaku. " _Andaikan kau harus membunuh seseorang dan dia sedang bersembunyi di dalam lemari, apa yang akan kau lakukan?_ "

"Membuka lemarinya dan membunuhnya, atau langsung membakar lemari itu."

"Menunggunya keluar, lalu membunuhnya."

Jawaban yang terakhir itu jelas dari Taehyung. Aku meletakkan ponselku kembali ke atas meja, lalu menatap Taehyung takut. Jimin sudah berpindah dari tempatnya tadi, dan kini duduk di belakangku, tampaknya dia ketakutan karena jawaban-jawaban dari Taehyung.

" _Hyung,_ " aku memanggilnya, dan Taehyung mengangkat dagunya. "Kenapa jawabanmu itu, jawaban psikopat semua?"

Taehyung menyentuh dagunya, berpikir. Tapi salah satu tangannya beralih ke punggungnya, seperti mencari sesuatu, dan aku curiga. "Karena…" dia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Detik berikutnya, belati muncul dari punggungnya, dan dia menyeringai.

Aku sudah ketakutan setengah mati, ini benar-benar diluar dugaanku.

Jimin beringsut ke arahku, dia gemetaran, begitu juga dengan aku. Kami berdua merangkak mundur, dan ketika sudah bertabrakan dengan tembok, barulah aku merasa putus asa.

"Karena…" Taehyung mengulang lagi perkataannya yang sempat tertunda. Sambil mendekatkan belati itu ke leherku, dia melanjutkan, " _karena aku adalah psikopat_."

Kemudian, aku ingat kalau aku menjerit, dan beberapa detik setelahnya—semuanya gelap.

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
